


Snow Day

by yourselenite



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Round 2 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourselenite/pseuds/yourselenite
Summary: Tony Stark and his super soldiers get some well earned R&R when they get snowed in.





	Snow Day

Tony looked out the window of his Colorado cabin. The snow had been falling for two hours now and it had no sign of stopping. The snowflakes were all sticking and building up on each other, effectively blocking the front door from opening. Standing this close to the window, he could feel the chill of the outside, and was grateful he was inside where the heater was.

A warm hand slid down Tony’s back and rested on his lower back. The heat seeped through his shirt and warmed a spot in the shape of their hand. A second carded through his hair, and he couldn’t help but to lean into the touch and follow it as it left his hair.

The hand in his hair belonged to Bucky. Tony found the man smiling just barely behind him, already reaching to push back his hair again. That meant the hand on his back that turned into an arm around his waist was Steve. His two extremely warm-bodied super soldiers.

A look to Tony’s other side showed Steve looking down at him with an overly fond expression. They were close enough to brush noses, the slight brush of skin causing Tony for his eyes to flutter shut.

Bucky was quick to press against Tony’s back, nuzzling into the junction of neck and shoulder.

“Come back to bed,” Bucky mumbled into Tony’s skin. The vibrations made Tony giggle, his smile grazing Steve’s lips.

“It’s noon. We should be up,” he halfheartedly protested.

“We’re snowed in,” Steve answered. “We can’t go anywhere except to bed.”

Tony reached up into Steve’s hair and pulled him in that last inch for a satisfying kiss. It started off slow and intimate and stayed that way. They had nowhere to go and all the time in the world. Bucky seemed to catch on from the way he left a trail of open-mouthed kisses along the exposed skin of Tony’s shoulder. Tony’s free hand found its way into Bucky’s hair to encourage him to keep going.

He would never admit it to their faces, but this was his favorite way to be, sandwiched between his two guys and center of attention. Recently, since they’ve taken this vacation, it became the default. Tony’s heart fluttered at the idea of another night between Steve and Bucky peacefully sleeping.

There was a tug at his waist leading to Tony being walked back to their bedroom. He stifled a laugh into Steve’s shoulder before he was gently put down onto their bed. The sheets were still rumpled from the night before of sleeping together. They were also still warm from his super soldiers furnace level body heat.

“You two are only instigating my bad sleeping in habits,” Tony mumbled into Bucky’s shoulder where he had pulled Tony into his chest.

“Only this time, doll,” Bucky said back, his breath blowing against Tony’s hair.

Now that they were laying down, Steve and Bucky had curled around Tony and were ready to promptly fall back asleep.

“Not where I thought this was going, but a nap wouldn’t hurt,” Tony said on deaf ears. His boys had already fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at yourselenite!


End file.
